Un segundo, por una vida
by Pentesilea
Summary: Porque por un segundo todo fue perfecto; pero no necesariamente correcto.


**N/A: **Escuchando el tema de Aerith de CC como por quinta vez hoy, me inspire y se me ocurrio hacer este pequeño Drabble. Cabe decir que aprecio mucho los dos personajes femeninos de FFVII. Tanto Aerith como Tifa son mis personajes favoritos. Pero la pareja que apoyo es 100% CloTi desde...¡siempre! xD Aunque hay una clara parte de Clerith aqui. Simplemente porque los sentimientos de Aerith siempre van a importar para mi en FFVII.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VII pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Square Enix. Cosa que me deprime inmensamente porque no puedo tener a Zack para mi solita.

**Summary: **Porque por un segundo todo fue perfecto; pero no necesariamente correcto.

**

* * *

****Un segundo, por una vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Despertaste con una suave brisa y un dulce aroma a flores. Te levantaste, y con paso lánguido seguiste aquel hálito dulzón.

Tus sentidos seguían semidormidos. No estabas alerta, ni siquiera para esquivar la acalorada carrera, que Marlene y Denzel llevaban a cabo en mitad de las escaleras. Sonreíste.

Paso a paso volviste en ti, continuaste tu caminata hasta el bar. Un rayo de sol te pego demasiado fuerte en mitad del camino, y tuviste que parar a protegerte los ojos.

Miraste alrededor. Había algo ligeramente diferente. Todo parecía demasiado iluminado para una mañana de invierno. No era que te importara demasiado.

Llegaste hasta tu destino, y, paraste tan bruscamente que temiste haber dejado pequeñas marcas de frenos en el pulcro piso del bar. Parpadeaste, muchas veces. Inhalaste más aire del que tus pulmones necesitaban. Tu ritmo cardíaco estaba tan desaforado, que, prácticamente sentías tu corazón galopando en el pecho.

Te afirmaste de lo primero que encontraste a mano: un taburete demasiado débil para soportar tu peso. Cedió, pero a tiempo recuperaste tu equilibrio. Parpadeaste, de nuevo. Solo una vez más, para asegurarte que lo que tus desconfiados ojos veían, era real.

Con una sonrisa delicada y tímida estaba _ella._ Con un aura etérea e intocable le daba pequeños regaños a Marlene y Denzel. Quienes con un mohín asentían avergonzados.

Trataste de hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero súbitamente tu aliento se arrancó de tu cuerpo con un suspiro.

Ahí estaba ella: Aerith; Quien en tu último recuerdo estaba fría e inerte en tus brazos. Aerith; quien con tus propias manos sumergiste cual porcelana en las bamboleantes corrientes de la ''Corriente Vital''; quien en su último aliento te sonrió; quien en vida se marco en tu alma con fuego; quien torturo tu corazón con la amarga culpa de haberla perdido.

Aerith; quien ahora se encontraba cálida y sonriente a escasos metros de ti.

Y por un segundo. Un mínimo, mísero y escaso segundo…todo, te pareció perfecto. Una sensación de alivio te recorrió entero. Porque ella estaba allí; sonriente y, _viva. _Sólo por un segundo te dejaste ahogar por la sensación abrumadora de que todo estaba _bien; _que todo _estaría bien._

Sus ojos te encontraron. Aquellas verdes esmeraldas chocaron con los tímidos zafiros tuyos. Te sonrió, a ti.

Quisiste hablarle, gritarle que te perdonara. Que trataste con todas tus fuerzas el salvarla; que su recuerdo te torturaba.

Pero callaste.

No porque no te atrevieras a dirigirle palabra alguna. Si no, porque no podías. Tu voz no salía.

Tomaste tu garganta y con paso torpe avanzaste hasta su menuda figura. Ella te seguía sonriendo.

Y de repente te golpeó. Esto no estaba bien. No era correcto. Como un tren a toda marcha te golpeó el hecho de que esto no era lo que se supone _debe_ ser.

Tu mirada se desvió sin aviso de la de ella. Te giraste, y comenzaste, como un loco, a buscar el factor que faltaba para que todo esto estuviera completo. Había _algo _que no coincidía.

Y entraste en pánico porque el simple hecho de que aquello faltara. Hacia todo esto insignificante.

De la nada una esencia almendrada llego hasta ti. Buscaste con desesperación la fuente de aquel familiar olor.

El choque llegó. Como nada en el mundo, la realización te abofeteo en la cara.

Y todo se volvió nada.

''_Tifa''_

Todos tus recuerdos se deformaron de la manera más horrenda posible. Fue todo tan drástico, que tus piernas se volvieron débiles, cediendo ante tu propio peso. Con una mano te tapaste la boca para reprimir el súbito impulso de vomitar, que las nauseas te provocaron.

_Tifa rezando; Tifa reconociendo tu presencia; Tifa sonriéndote; Tifa con una mueca de horror en su rostro; Tifa cayendo inerte en tus brazos; Tifa dedicándote su primer y último ''Te Amo''; Tifa haciéndose uno con la ''Corriente Vital''; Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa…_

–¡No! –Gritaste desgarradoramente. Un sudor frio bajó por tu espalda.

Y tu cuerpo como si de magia se tratase estaba sentado en tu cama. Respirando agitadamente.

Te volteaste tan rápidamente que quizá te fracturaste alguna pequeña vertebra. Pero no te podía importar menos.

Ahí, a tu lado. Estaba un frágil bulto respirando suavemente. _Respirando…_

Y te aseguraste a ti mismo, que podrías haber llorado en ese mismo momento y lugar.

Sin previo aviso la tomaste entre tus brazos y la apretaste como si se te fuera la _vida_ en ello.

Susurrando su nombre una y otra vez. Deleitándote con la textura que cada sílaba provocaba en tu paladar.

''_Tifa, Tifa, Tifa…''_

Fue tan poca la delicadeza que tuviste, que un susurro inentendible y confundido salía de sus sonrosados labios.

Aquellos castaños y cálidos ojos de pronto se abrieron desorientados. Y sin siquiera preguntarte el porqué; te sonrió y te dejó que aplastaras sus labios contra ti.

Y lo hiciste fuerte y duro. Saboreando el hecho de que estaba aquí. Contigo. Sonriéndote coqueta.

Porque por un segundo, un mísero segundo la habías perdido. Añorando perdón.

Perdón que no habías recibido; porque simplemente, no había nada que perdonar.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció?. Siempre que veo AC me imagino que ni Zack ni Aerith jamás culparon de sus respectivas muertes a Cloud. Por lo mismo nació esta idea de de que mas o menos Aerith creara un sueño a Cloud para demostrarle por un segundo como hubiera sido todo si los papeles se hubieran intercambiado. Cortito pero conciso xD. Porfavor haganme saber su opinión al respecto. Criticas y todo incluido ^o^


End file.
